Travel Love
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy and Nami see each other every day in the subway from home to school. Ever day, they get to know each other better.
1. Travel Love Part 1

**Hi guys! My hiatus is over. Here is a new story. Part two will be uploaded shortly.**

 **THIS STORY IS BEFORE THE TIME SKIP. NAMI HAS SHORT HAIR.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **(Follow me on instagram, yasaonnachan, to get notified on updates, sneak previews and future plots of new stories)**

* * *

.oOo. Day 1 .oOo.

An orange haired girl went into the subway, right on time before the doors closed. She panted heavily and she stroke her East-Blue school uniform straight. The subway started driving and she caught her grip before losing her balance. The girl looked around and brushed her sweat away, hoping to find a place to sit somewhere.

Her eyebrows knitted down when she couldn't find an empty place. "Unfair..." the girl pouted.

She looked at a black haired boy sitting across from her, playing with his music dial. The volume was really loud. The boy looked at her and must have noticed she was looking at him. He looked at the empty place beside him with his bag on it. The mad beauty looked with narrowed eyes, cursing softly inside her head. The boy grabbed his bag and put it on the ground, creating an empty place for her.

Surprised, she smiled a bit and she walked to him, sitting on the seat when she reached it. She looked into her bag and grabbed her music dial. Putting the earplugs into her ears, she listened music on a softer volume than the boy next to her. A tangerine followed out of her bag and she peeled it open, making the scarred boy look at her.

The oranges haired schoolgirl hummed while she ate her tangerine. She now looked at the boy who still looked at her with big owlish eyes. "What?" she asked.

The boy pulled the earplugs out of his ears. "What did you say?"

"I said 'what'. You were looking at me."

"Oh, yeah! Your tangerine smells sweet." he said. Her round brown eyes turned into narrowed ones and the black haired boy looked at his music dial, feeling as if he shouldn't say anything anymore to her. The girl ate further while ignoring him. When she was ready, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the music, and not on the subway sounds outside. Her eyebrows knitted down in an annoyed expression when she heard the guy next to her tap on the rhythm of his music. She kept staring at him hoping he would notice her too - and he did. He looked at her and showed a really annoying and teasing-like smile, from ear to ear. He looked away again, with a small smile and he tapped further.

"Oi." The orange haired started, but he tapped further. "OI!" she said again a bit louder, but it didn't help.

The girl grabbed the earplug out of his ear, making him finally look at her. "Could you stop your tapping? It's really frustrating." The orange haired said with half lidded eyes.

"What's your name?" the black haired boy asked out of nowhere, suddenly changing the subject.

The beauty looked away with a frown and a deep pout on her pink lips. "My mom told me not to talk with strangers."

The guy blinked his owlish eyes. He looked at the ceiling and scratched his nose. He looked at her again and grinned. "My name is Luffy. Now I am not a stranger anymore!"

Her head turned to him and her lips parted. She closed her mouth fast again and her expression turned mad. Luffy's smile dissapeard. He looked outside of the window with a slight pout. This woman seemed to have a short temper with him... The subway stopped at said woman's station. She stood up and Luffy looked at her with big owlish eyes. She turned to him with small reddish cheeks and said something which made Luffy grin like a lunatic.

"My name is Nami."

.oOo. Day 2 .oOo.

Nami stepped into the subway, and this time, right on time. Nami looked around and there was again no free seat. She stood against the door and played with her mobile. She sometimes looked around, but it was for some weird reason... She hoped to see Luffy sitting around here somewhere. She played again with her mobile, sighing to herself because she kinda liked it to sit next to someone she could talk to.

The orange haired frowned mad when someone threw a pencil. Nami looked around and after that she grabbed the pencil. The pencil was red, with chew marks and a plastic mugiwara on it. Nami looked around, wanting to know where it came from. She walked in between the people to look around.

"Hey." Nami turned around and looked at the black haired kid, Luffy. Nami wanted to smile but she didn't, especially not after seeing he was sitting comfortable.

"Did you threw this one?" Luffy nodded with a smile. "Why?"

"You found me, didn't you?" He asked with a grin. Nami frowned and nodded slightly. "Do you wanna sit? I don't mind standing."

"Ah, me neither!" said Nami in defense, waving her hands in front of her. Guilt suddenly washed over her after she just thought about him sitting comfortable. Luffy smiled and nodded. They got quiet and Nami just looked at the ground dreaming about nothing. Luffy looked at her and smiled.

"Hey." Nami looked again at him "Wanna be friends?" Nami looked with half lidded eyes. What kind of weird question is that?

"I don't even know you..." she said.

"You know my name, and I know yours." Luffy explained. Nami rolled with her eyes. As if that was enough to be friends...

"I'll be thinking about it." She answered. Luffy smiled and nodded slightly, happy she would give it a thought.

Nami looked at him because he was playing with his music dial. Nami fiddled with her skirt, looking outside. She dreamed again about the things happening on school, making her concentration fade away. Luffy looked up and saw Nami dreaming. Luffy looked at her from the window reflection, seeing her dreaming gaze. He smiled and looked at his music dial. The subway stopped and Luffy looked up again.

"Oi Nami." Nami turned around with a frown, getting irritated again. "Your station." he pointed. Nami looked outside the window again and gasped.

"Oh! Thanks!" she said with a smile. She ran to the door which almost closed again and she stood at the station, while the subway behind her moved again. Nami looked at the riding subway and she smiled softly. Friends...

.oOo. Day 3 .oOo.

Nami ran towards the door, which was almost closing. "Wait!" Nami yelled. A hand stopped the moving door, so that the door opened again. Nami smiled, but her smile disappeared fast into confusion when she saw Luffy opening the door. Nami got into the subway and the door closed. Nami looked at Luffy, and after that at all the other people in the crowded subway. Nami frowned and figured it out already. There really wasn't a seat left. Some people even sat on the floor. Nami sighed irritated. Why couldn't she just have a normal trip...

Luffy was listening music again and Nami was looking at messages on her mobile. It was crowded and even when they tried to talk it wasn't audible by the sounds of the other people. Nami looked with half lidded eyes at Luffy and Luffy shrugged his shoulders with a smile. The subway moved further, but all of the sudden it stopped and hit the breaks. Luffy shot forward and crashed with his head against Nami's head, causing both to yell. Almost everyone was yelling and getting into panic. Nami and Luffy had tears in their eyes.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Luffy asked, rubbing his head. Nami nodded slightly, but actually lied. "What happened...?" He wondered with a pout. Other people in the subway were quiet or talking softly after being calmed down.

"I... I'm getting dizzy..." Nami said, rubbing her head.

Luffy looked at her and pointed at the ground. "You could sit on the floor until the subway rides again." Nami nodded softly and sat down on the ground, even though it's a bit filthy. Luffy looked at her and frowned worried. He felt kinda bad. The pained woman softly brushed her forehead. Luffy looked around and made sure no one bumped against Nami because she wasn't really visible in between the crowd, and Nami did notice. She looked at tressed-haired boy and frowned.

"Why are you doing that?" Luffy looked down at her with a bit confusion "'Protecting' me like this."

"We are friends right?" he asked, looking around again. Nami smiled and looked at the ground, brushing her bruise. She hadn't given her opinion on that matter yet, so Luffy kind of made that up for himself. The subway started to ride softly again and Nami tried to stand up slowly. Luffy caught her by her arm for her balance. "Do you want me to walk with you to your home?" he asked. "I don't mind."

Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes and shook her head, realising it hurted her head and instead she just used her mouth. "No, you don't need to."

"Then give me your number. That way I know you got home safely."

Nami now looked with narrowed and suspicious eyes at him. "I honestly don't know if you're really worried about me or if that's a pick-up line."

"Pick-up line? I am worried, but I don't know what a pick-up has to do with my question...?" Nami sighed and grabbed her mobile. She told Luffy her number and Luffy saved the number in his mobile. Nami had to leave for the subway arrived at her station. The subway drove further and Luffy finally had a seat to sit on. He yawned and a few minutes further he arrived a message.

'I am home. Thanks for your concern.'

.oOo. Day 4 .oOo.

Luffy frowned confused when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed his mobile and looked at the number.

"Nami?" he asked as he answered.

"Keep the door open!" she yelled through the mobile. Luffy snickered and kept his foot between the doors. He smiled when he saw Nami ran towards the door, together with a black haired friend. They both got into the subway right on time. Both huffed softly and they were happy Luffy kept the door open.

"Luffy, this is Robin and Robin, this is Luffy." Nami said, introducing her two friends to each other. The two raven haired shook their hands together.

"Hi, I am Nami's travel friend." Luffy introduced himself with his trade mark grin. Robin chuckled softly and Nami rolled her eyes.

"And I am Nami's classmate and friend and I have to make an assignment with her." She said with a chuckle.

Luffy's grin grew further and he looked at some empty spaces. "We could sit there." He said. Nami and Robin followed his pointing finger and nodded with a smile. They walked towards the seats and sat on them.

"So." Robin started "How long actually do you know each other?" she asked. Nami and Luffy looked at each other, counting the days.

"Four." Nami said.

"Four years?" asked Robin confused.

Luffy snickered and shook his head "No, four days." He said. Robin frowned and looked at them both. Nami looked suspicious at Robin and Luffy looked with a smile outside, humming.

"That's rare." Robin said.

'Here it comes.' Nami thought, rolling her eyes.

Luffy now paid attention again "Nami never makes friends that fast… Some people are afraid of her, because she's sometimes mad or punches when someone makes her irritated. I guess you are considered a rare case then." She said with a sweet smile. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked outside, pretending not to hear anything.

"Really…" Luffy murmured. Nami looked with half lidded eyes at him and a pout. "I'm glad." He snickered. Both Nami and Robin looked surprised.

"Why are you glad?" asked Nami confused.

"Well." Luffy thought, looking at the ceiling "It's just… A mystery feeling, I guess…" Robin chuckled and Nami facepalmed. "I just believe all people deserve to have lots of friends. That makes and keeps them happy. And knowing we are friends makes me happy to know you are happy." Luffy grinned.

Robin and Nami blinked. It made sense, even though he explained it as a kindergarten child…

"Ah, we have to go." Nami said, seeing the station approaching. Luffy nodded with a smile. Nami and Robin exited the subway and waved to him when it left.

"He's nice." Robin said with a smile while waving.

Nami smiled too and stopped waving when she couldn't see him anymore.

"Ah, he is…"

.oOo. Day 5 .oOo.

Nami ran towards the subway again, and to her surprise, it stood still and didn't move. Nami frowned and walked to the door, pushing the door button. Nothing happened. Nami frowned confused. She looked up again and her eyes were locked with Luffy's. Nami blinked a few times, especially when he made signals to his mobile, by pointing to it with his index finger. Nami grabbed her mobile out of her pocket and saw Luffy calling her. She answered with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm stuck." Luffy said depressed…

Nami frowned confused when she heard him say that. "You're stuck?" she asked, in the hope he would clarify his sentence.

"Ah, the doors won't open and the subway won't move… It's broken or something. But until now, I am being stuck in here…" He explained looking around. Nami frowned. Just her luck… And Luffy's, of course.

"Well, that sucks…" She said with a frown. That meant she was getting much later at home… She might try and call her sister, hoping she could pick her up… "Now what? Did someone tell you how long it might take to be opened or moved?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, they said the doors won't open until the next station, because the repairmen are there…" He explained. "Or something like that. I guess you can't come in then…" He said with a sad frown.

Nami also frowned sad. "Ok then… Well, I see you Monday again." She said with a smile. Luffy nodded and they haven't looked away while they have been calling.

Luffy sighed "I'm gonna miss you today." He said suddenly.

Nami blinked with wide eyes. The subway began to move a little and both Luffy and Nami looked surprised. Luffy waved with a grin, and Nami waved back, both still connected. The subway moved further, but Nami still heard Luffy on the train.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said with a smile. She heard a soft snicker from Luffy's side, making Nami's smile broader.

.oOo. Day 8 .oOo.

"So…" Nami started, breaking the silence. "Stuck again." She said. Luffy nodded "But now I am sitting next to you instead of outside."

"Yeah! And now I don't have to miss you." He grinned. Nami smiled and rolled her eyes. Maybe he didn't have a clue of what those words meant for someone... They were both standing at the door, waiting for the subway to move again. Nami was humming a bit and Luffy was staring at other people in the subway. That really seemed to be his hobby... Staring at other people... And Nami noticed.

"Staring is rude, you know?" Nami began, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I know," Luffy answered, still staring at some people "But you know, those people who are really ugly... And I just can't stop and stare at them..."

Nami snorted all of the sudden. It was so bad of him to say that! But Nami actually had to hold back her laughter because of his abrupt bluntness "Sorry... What?" the orange haired asked.

Luffy was amused Nami actually started to laugh "Yeah, you know. Those fascinating ugly people."

"Fascinating ugly?!" she never heard of that. How the hell did that gray mass work in his head? "That's really bad! You shouldn't say that!"

"I know, I know! But look at that guy!" Luffy said, pointing to someone in the crowd. "The guy with his long nose."

"Don't point! That even worse!" Nami whispered loudly, grabbing his hand and pulling it down. As soon as Nami put down his arm, the subway suddenly moved in its tracks. Nami gasped as she tripped forward into Luffy's arms. Well... She was happier like that, than bumping their heads together... Nami regained her balance again. Just when she started to have a good time, the subway had to move... Maybe she should ask him to meet up somewhere else, instead of sitting constantly in the subway...

.oOo. Day 9 .oOo.

Nami and Robin entered the subway and they looked around. It was almost empty to their surprise.

"Oh, beauty alert." Robin and Nami heard. They both looked at the blond curly-browed guy hearing it come from him. Nami smiled when the raven haired boy next to him, turned his head to look at the ladies.

"Luffy!" Nami said with a big smile. Robin looked up and smiled too.

"Nami, Robin." Luffy said happy. The two ladies ignored the blond hair gasping and they eyed the green haired man sitting across from Luffy. The ladies walked towards the men and they saw one empty seat next to the green haired. Nami and Robin looked at each other, contemplating on who should take the seat.

"Ah, allow me." the blonde said. He stood up and offered his place as a gentleman, not even noticing he might also play a matchmaker. Nami and Robin smiled. Nami sat down next to Luffy and Robin next to the green haired. Luffy smirked looking at Nami and Nami smiled back.

"Nami, Robin, this is Zoro and Sanji." Luffy introduced them pointing at the men. "And Nami and Robin are my friends." Luffy explained.

"Wow, I got promoted as friend already." Robin giggled. Luffy smiled and nodded with a grin.

"Every friend of my friends are also my friends." Luffy explained. Nami rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The supposedly orange haired friend didn't remember when she got promoted...

"How did you meet?" Sanji asked interested while trying to take a glimpse at Robin's cleavage.

"I met Nami a week ago in the subway and I met Robin on Wednesday or so..." Luffy explained "Do you have another assessment?"

"Assignment. And no. I am going to Robin's house. We have a ball tonight and we are going to dress up and such."

"Ah, really." Luffy said, not really enthusiast. Sanji noticed and cocked an eyebrow. Nami smiled and nodded. Everyone heard a snore and they all looked at Zoro who fell asleep next to Robin. Luffy snickered and Nami and Robin looked confused.

"Oh Luffy." Nami said, remembering something "I am free tomorrow because of the ball, so you are on your own tomorrow. Except if Sanji and Zoro goes with you."

Luffy pouted and shook his head. "Sanji, Zoro and I also have an arrestment-"

"Assignment."

"Assignment. So that's why they are here now." Luffy explained. "They probably won't be with me tomorrow."

"I see." Nami said with a nod "Well, if you are bored, you may always call me."

"You have her phone number?!" Sanji asked with disbelieve, not understanding how Luffy did it. Luffy nodded slowly, not understanding the outburst. "How did you do that!?"

"I just... Asked her...?" Luffy muttered confused, which made Robin giggle softly. Luffy probably didn't know why having a girl's phone number would be strange...

"But how? She is of a different level. She is beautiful, you are 'meh'. She seems smart, you are 'bleh'." Sanji explained further, trying to make his point.

Zoro sighed and shook his head "So Luffy, if you wonder someday how people think about you, just think about a few sound effects. Apparently, that's you."

"Exactly!" Sanji answered, not hearing Zoro's sarcastic undertone.

"I hit my head very hard against his after a sudden break of the subway. He was concerned about me getting home safely and wanted my number to make sure I'm alright." Nami explained with a small throbbing vein in her forehead. In the few days she got to know him, she did know he was dumb and naïeve, but the reason of him receiving her number was one of the sweetest things she experienced from a boy "He was very kind for being concerned."

"Just as I expected." Zoro said with a nod. Sanji was thinking about how this could be a flirting technique... "I know Luffy since we were kids, and he always puts people before himself."

Nami and Robin smiled a bit. Apparently, Nami made the right option to befriend someone like Luffy. "Yeah, I figured something like that in the last couple of days..." the orange haired answered.

The two ladies both looked up, noticing they were at the station they had to be. "We have to go." Robin said with a smile "We will probably see you soon again."

"Yeah!" Luffy answered with a grin "I will see you the day after tomorrow then..." he now said, looking at the orange haired beaut.

"Yeah! Wednesday. We have to go!"

The two ladies left, leaving Luffy alone with his friends. Luffy kept staring through the window, seeing how they were walking away. The subway moved again and Sanji sat down on his place. "Aren't you annoyed?" Sanji suddenly asked, catching Luffy's attention.

"Eh?"

"She has a ball tonight. Nami is going to dance with other men and flirting around and all."

"She isn't you." Zoro answered annoyed "Because you flirt around with men, doesn't mean she will."

"Harharhar. You know exactly what I mean!" Sanji said annoyed. "Luffy, it will only be a matter of time before a man picks her up and replaces you!"

Zoro looked with half lidded eyes in disbelieve of Sanji's ungoing stupidity and Luffy only stared with owlish eyes. "Eh?" the tressed-haired said again. "Why should they annoy me?"

"Because she obviously means something to you! She is the first female friend you made and you two feel comfortable around each other." Sanji explains, crossing his arms "That's not something many people do after knowing each other for a week."

"Just shut up for once." Zoro said with a sigh. He wanted to break through the subway window, just to jump out of it. "Let Luffy go on his own pace and shut up. They are friends, whoopty-fucking-do. They have each other's numbers, fan-fucking-tastic."

"I bet, once Luffy and Nami see each other more, they will realize their feelings."

"I already realize my feelings." Luffy said with a pout, instantly catching his friends attention "I feel like I'm very hungry and I really should eat something..."

"Idiot..." They whispered in unison.

.oOo. Day 10 .oOo.

Luffy walked into the subway and he sat on an empty seat. The black haired boy looked through the window, feeling a bit sad about this boring ride... No Nami and thus no one to talk with...

He played with his music dial, thinking about what he should eat when he gets home. He rolled the earphone strings through his finger, and unwrapped it again. Wrap his fingers, unwrap his fingers, again and again.

After a few minutes, Luffy arrived on the station Nami always gets into the subway. He sat up straight, looking around. Luffy began to pout fast again and he slumped back onto his seat. He already forgot Nami wouldn't join him today...

He took a deep sigh and looked back at the landscape outside, as the subway began to move again.

"Boring..."

.oOo Day 11 .oOo.

The subway stopped and Nami stepped inside with a yawn accompanying her face. She was planning on looking around to find Luffy, but she didn't have to. As soon as she stopped yawning, Luffy was calling her.

"Hi, Luffy." Nami said with a smile, sitting down on the seat as soon as Luffy removed his bag "Were you waiting for me or something?"

"Kinda." He said "It was boring yesterday without you, so I'm happy you're back again."

Nami smiled but she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his remark. She only knew him for less than two weeks, but he already was acting as if they knew each other for years... "Sure. I'm glad you're happy again."

Luffy nodded with a grin "How was your party?" the tressed-haired guy wondered.

"It was great!" Nami suddenly said enthousiast "Lots of great music, delicious food and drinks and lots of fun people."

"That's great." Luffy said with a smile. He never had seen her this gleeful with a huge smile. Luffy began to frown softly as Nami was telling about the night she had.

The orange haired woman looked at him, but her smile turned into a weird expression "Why are you frowning? Didn't you like the story?"

Luffy snapped out of it and grinned again "Sorry. I was listening." Nami cocked an eyebrow, and she looked outside further, not telling more about her night. Luffy noticed and also looked outside with a pout. "It was just your smile. I never saw you so happy, so I was wondering why you don't smile more often."

Now Nami looked with a nervous smile at him. What kind of compliment was that...?

"I... I smile a lot..."

"Not like that." Luffy said, pointing at her face.

The orange haired looked with narrowed eyes at the guy pointing at her "I just taught you pointing is rude..."

It was Luffy's time to pout and he lowered his hand. Nami huffed and looked away. Why was he acting so weird...? She was just happily telling her story and he ruined it with saying something weird.

The subway stopped at Nami's station again and Nami stood up. "Well... I see you tomorrow again, I guess."

Luffy heard the annoyed tone in her voice. He didn't get women, really... He didn't mean to say something bad, but apparently, she took it badly. She walked to the door and opened it by pressing the button, but she didn't notice Luffy walked behind her. She stepped outside with her back to him.

"You just look really cute when you smile." he said bluntly like he always did. Nami heard the pout in his voice.

The doors closed and she hadn't turned around, not even when the subway started to move again. She was happy she didn't turn around, because she never got many compliments... So this one made her blush furiously...

.oOo. Day 12 .oOo.

Nami took a deep breath before stepping into the subway. She didn't move for a second, but after a while she was wondering why she didn't hear Luffy this time... Was he mad at her because of yesterday?

"Nami-swan!"

Her eye twitched and she turned to look at the other side. She saw Sanji waving at her. The voice already got recognized by Nami. Nami cocked an eyebrow as soon as she saw Luffy's back turned to her. Was he ignoring her...?

Nami walked to the two men, and she looked at Luffy with narrowed eyes and a pout, but her expression turned soft when she saw what he was doing. He was sleeping.

The orange haired looked at Sanji, and Sanji only grinned back. "We had a test today so Luffy was studying all night. I was worried he might sleep in the subway and get lost, so I went with him." Sanji looked at Luffy "And he fell asleep fast."

Nami smiled. Even though Sanji might seem like a pervert, he also was a really good friend. "Where do you live?"

"Close by school, but I'm going to stay over at his house. Luffy already once ended up in Tokio so he called Zoro with stress. And Zoro is not the guy you wanna call when you're lost..."

"I see." Nami laughed.

Sanji stared at Nami, and she noticed. "You look cute when you laugh."

Nami grinned, but her grin faded away fast. She looked beside her, seeing Luffy sleeping. How come she got flustered when Luffy gave her that compliment, but not with Sanji?

Luffy moved in his sleep and he said something...

"Stupid Nami..."

A vein instantly showed up in her fist and forehead. Nami was going to punch him. She definitely was going to punch him. Nami pinched his cheek with an annoyed grin, and Luffy immediately woke up in shock and pain "You know I wasn't mad, but if you call me _stupid_ I definitely will be mad."

"Sowwy! Sowwy!" Luffy yelled in pain. Sanji looked with half lidded eyes. If Luffy only was made out of rubber... That would be peachy...

Nami let go off his cheek and he rubbed it. He grinned looking at her "I missed you."

"Just save that sentence for your girlfriend, idiot." Nami muttered with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"What? But you are my girlfriend, right?"

Sanji looked with widened eyes, wondering if he missed something, but when he looked at Nami's expression he figured he didn't miss anything.

Nami looked with widened eyes and scarlet red cheeks at Luffy "Your version of girlfriend is not the same as mine, idiot!"

Nami exited the subway as it arrived at her station. Luffy and Sanji looked at her leaving.

"She looked really cute..." Sanji and Luffy said in unison. Sanji looked at Luffy with a cocked eyebrow. That was an interesting development...

.oOo. Day 15 - morning .oOo.

It was Monday morning and the weekend just ended. Luffy and Sanji were going back towards school. Sanji hadn't stopped talking about Nami. Not in the sense about saying how beautiful she was, but just for Luffy. Sanji noticed Luffy never had gotten this close to a women or even complimenting one. Sure, he always said what he thought, but he never took much notice about women features. Hell, he doesn't even see their classmate, Hancock, standing even though she was head over heels for Luffy.

"Maybe you should ask her out." Sanji suddenly said. Luffy seemed to nid-nod with his eyes closed and half asleep. He was turning sleepy again, because Monday morning was the hardest moment of the week for him. Sanji looked with half lidded eyes, seeing him nid-nod.

"I just taking your nodding as an agreement then..." Sanji whispered, grabbing the phone which was losely in Luffy's hand. Sanji used Luffy's thumb to unlock his phone and he went and sent Nami a message. The blonde grinned and put the phone carefully back into Luffy's hand.

Sanji knew Luffy was too dense to even understand his own feelings, so he was going to act as a cupid...

.oOo. Day 15 - evening .oOo.

"Stupid Sanji..." Luffy whispered, looking at the message in the phone. He only noticed the message in class. After that, Sanji only laughed at him and Hancock kept on screaming. Luffy didn't even get why Hancock was screaming... Another one of those moments when he didn't get women...

And for some reason, a reason he didn't get himself, he got annoyed Nami hadn't messaged back yet...

Why was he annoyed...?

"Stupid Sanji." Luffy said again, slumping into his seat with a pout.

"I'm right next to you." Sanji said with a smile as he was playing with his own phone. "Just wait until you see her."

"Shut up. You shouldn't have sent that. She is going to be mad. I know because she hasn't answered yet." Luffy said with crossed arms, looking away. Sanji noticed they were getting closer to Nami's school station, so he stood up.

"Good luck! I'll leave you alone." Luffy gasped when Sanji left him. Luffy didn't want to be left alone with Nami while she was mad!

The door opened and Luffy immediately froze. He felt someone sit next him after a minute. He sat up straight and he could see Nami sitting next to him in the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything and neither did she. Luffy was nervous. She was mad... She definitely was mad... He didn't dare to look at her. Luffy could feel Sanji's eyes poking at them and that only made him more nervous.

"I'm sor-"

"Alright."

Luffy finally looked at Nami. He actually was about to apologize, because he didn't want any cheek pulling or punching... But Nami interrupted him. "Eh?"

"Alright." She repeated. Her hair was hiding her face, so he couldn't see her expression. He was staring at her with owlish eyes. She wasn't mad? She now looked at him with a slight blush, which made Luffy blink "I'll go on a date with you!"

"Eh?!" Luffy asked again "Are you serious? With me?!"

Nami nodded "Yeah. Why not? I can't imagine it not being fun."

Luffy first stared at her, but he then grinned suddenly "When do you wanna go?"

"Saturday?" Nami asked with a smile. But as soon as she asked that, Luffy's grin disappeared. Saturday... Today was Monday so he had to wait long... The subway almost reached Nami's station and Nami noticed. "I'll see you Saturday th-"

"No! How about tomorrow? Let's skip school. I only have boring lessons!" Luffy didn't understand himself, but somehow he didn't want to wait until Saturday. Nami looked surprised at him, but she smiled a cute smile again.

"Alright." She said with a smile. "Tomorrow at 1 pm, at this station." Nami left and Luffy let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding... Sanji stood up and he sat down next to his black-haired friend again. Luffy honestly didn't know why he was a bit nervous. He looked at his mobile again looking at the message again...

 _Hi Nami._

 _I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?_

 _Let me know!_

"Well done, sneaky guy!" Sanji said with a grin "Skipping school tomorrow. Who would have known..."

Luffy looked at Sanji with a frown "Sanji... What is a 'date'?"

"... Please say you're kidding..."


	2. Travel Love Part 2

**THIS STORY IS BEFORE THE TIME SKIP. NAMI HAS SHORT HAIR UNTIL THE LAST PART!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **(Follow me on instagram, yasaonnachan, to get notified on updates, sneak previews and future plots of new stories)**

* * *

.oOo. Day 16 - noon .oOo.

It was the next day and thus the day of the date... Nami was standing at her station, fidgeting her fingers as she was waiting for the subway to arrive.

She wondered how Luffy looked like without his school uniform and she especially hoped he didn't forget about their date. Luffy seemed forgetful, but that's not really strange knowing he almost didn't use the gray mass in his head.

The subway arrived and Nami gulped. She wasn't nervous because of the date, but she was more nervous if he was here or not. Sure, she could text him to his phone, but she didn't want to look too desperate.

The doors opened and Nami smiled relieved when she saw a black haired guy standing prepared. He looked up and grinned, seeing her. He stepped out of the subway and he walked towards her with a smile. At the same time, they were inspecting each other.

Luffy was wearing a white shirt with a red vest and a baggy denim jeans. There was one thing that really got her attention...

Nami was wearing a black dress, golden earrings and bracelets and strapped boots. Luffy noticed her expression, seeing she looked amusedly confused.

"What's up with that strawhat?" Nami wondered with a small laugh. Luffy grinned back, knowing her expression must have been something like that.

"It's one of the biggest presents I ever received. I'll explain it later to you." Luffy answered with a grin.

"Alright..." Nami answered with a cocked eyebrow. She was curious about what kind of story that was... "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret, but we have to take the next subway." Luffy said with a grin.

Nami normally doesn't like surprises, but this time she didn't mind because she couldn't help but think about what Luffy had been planning.

"Alright..." Nami said again, fidgeting on the fabric of her dress. "You could also have texted me to tell me to get into the subway you were in."

"I... Yeah, I could have done that..." Luffy said with a grin and a sweatdrop.

Nami rolled her eyes and they were both quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but the same silence they always had whenever they were in the subway. The comfortable silence of knowing you had company who don't mind being quiet.

But still... Nami still felt as if it was different this time. Because Luffy didn't hum, whistle or make any noise at that matter... Nami knew him for two weeks now, but she knew he wouldn't be this quiet normally...

She was secretly looking at his posture. He was staring at the direction from where the subway would come from. His hands were in his pockets and he was balancing on the outer sides of his feet. He seemed relaxed... Maybe she was thinking too much again...

But Nami wasn't right. Luffy was actually quite nervous, he just hid it well. He didn't get why he was nervous, though. Nami was just his friend and they were going to do stuff friends do. Even though he hadn't told Nami what it was yet. Maybe he got nervous because of all the stuff Sanji and Zoro had told him on Skype yesterday.

Weird stuff what people actually do on a date. Really, what the hell was special about kissing and why do that on a first date? Luffy didn't want to think too much about it and he just kept on waiting for the subway, until it finally arrived.

"Where do we need to go?" Nami wondered with a smile.

"The next station." Luffy said with a grin. Nami stared at him while they went into the subway. Luffy noticed and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, in the time we were waiting for the subway, we could just have walked to the next station..."

It was now Luffy's turn to stare, but he pouted quickly already "I'm not good at this dating stuff..."

Nami laughed at the remark he just made. "What? You're acting as if this is your first date." Luffy looked at her with his owlish eyes, as he was not sure what he should say "Wait... Is this your first date?" Nami wondered surprised.

Ah yeah, maybe he should have said something like that... Luffy nodded with a pout "Yup. Isn't it yours?"

"Yeah, I have been on quite a few dates." Nami answered "But I didn't like any of them..."

Luffy rolled his lips in, suddenly feeling some sort of nervous breakdown. "So... What if you don't like this date? Does that mean we aren't friends anymore?"

Nami suddenly got startled by his remark, and she waved her hands in front of her "No, no! I'm not going to avoid you! Don't say weird things." Luffy let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was happy to know she would stay friends with him...

They both looked up when the subway stopped at the designated location and Nami looked at Luffy as he opened the door. They exited the subway and Nami only became more and more curious about where they were going...

.oOo. Day 16 - evening .oOo.

People in the subway looked up at two others walking in with laughter. Nami placed her hand in front of her mouth with a giggle. "Oops." she said with a smile.

The date ended and they had a lot of fun. Nami didn't get how Luffy came up with the idea to date at an arcade, but it actually worked very well. They had a great time and Luffy occasionally let her win a few times.

They both looked around but pouted "I guess there's no place to sit down..." Nami muttered. Luffy nodded, agreeing with her. It was very crowded and they figured the school- and workdays had ended.

One thing they hadn't noticed, were Sanji and Zoro sitting a few seats further. Zoro noticed Luffy's strawhat in the crowd and the men were equally surprised Nami was wearing it. Did Luffy entrust someone with his strawhat? The only present he got from his father-figure?

"Do you think they kissed?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Do you think I care?" Zoro asked with half lidded eyes, keeping his eyes on the couple.

Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing his phone in the process. He texted Luffy and Luffy's phone suddenly vibrated.

He had some trouble getting his phone out of his pocket because of the crowded space surrounding him, but he ended up getting it. Luffy stared at the text and a pout turned onto his face. Who the hell cared if they did or didn't...

"Apparently they didn't..." Sanji murmured with half lidded eyes, seeing Luffy's expression from far. "Can't you create some sort of atmosphere for them? Bump them against each other or something?"

"What if Pudding hears you are this creepy?" Zoro wondered out loud.

"Oi, I am just happy Luffy found someone, but apparently he is too much of a chicken to take some action." Sanji explained with a shrug. "If he doesn't do anything, he'll probably lose her. And Nami-swan hadn't seen you often, so she won't notice you if you wear your cap."

"Wait." Zoro started with an unsure laugh "You're being serious!?"

"Just bump against them." Sanji said "I'll make your lunch for a week."

"Deal." the green haired answered as he stood up and put on his black cap. Sanji looked with half lidded eyes. If the blonde would have known it would be this easy by only saying that, he would have said it sooner...

Zoro walked through the crowd, softly cursing the deal he made. He also had to be careful before Luffy noticed him. Nami was almost turning her head towards Zoro's direction, so Zoro had to hastily avoid her stare. Sanji couldn't help but laugh, but he had to hold himself back.

Nami looked at Luffy again and she was talking and laughing with him. Zoro saw Luffy's back so he had no idea what he was doing. Zoro sneakily walked through the crowd again and he got closer.

Zoro prepared his elbow and he bumped it against Luffy's shoulder-blades, softly hoping it would actually work.

"Oomphf."

Zoro now walked through the crowd faster, not seeing how the couple did, but Sanji was happily surprised by Luffy's landing.

Nami and Luffy looked with widened eyes as their lips crashed messily onto one another. They kept staring, but the most awkward part was for them to not have enough space to back up.

They turned their heads, now making their cheeks against each other. They were really feeling hot right now in embarrassment.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Nami asked with severe shame and shock. Luffy tried to shake his head, but that would only give friction against her head.

Sanji was looking with a playful grin. How was that for a first kiss~?

Luffy looked with half lidded eyes and a pout. So they still ended kissing on the first date... And it was his first kiss too, but he didn't think it was this boring. Seriously, what was special about a kiss...

"I don't get it..." Luffy muttered, causing a vibration again Nami's cheek. Nami paid attention to what he was about to say. "They say kissing is amazing, but I don't get it."

"That's because we didn't actually kiss. It was more like an accident." Nami explained with a roll of her eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Ooh! So we didn't kiss! I just thought you were a bad kisser!" Luffy said with a smile "I'm relieved."

"What?! I'm not a bad kisser!" Nami seethed with a soft frown. Someone next Nami pushed the breath out of her lungs. When was the subway going to reach her station?

They got squeezed against each other more and if Nami's soft chest kept pushing against Luffy's hard one more, he might think he was going to change into Sanji. Since when were girls this freaking soft! Like marshmallows...

This was not a good ending of a date...

The subway finally arrived at Nami's station, but a lot of people exited the subway at that point and they dragged Nami along with them. "No, no, wait!" Nami yelled as she tried to grab Luffy. They didn't want their date to end this lame.

The doors closed and the subway drove away, leaving Luffy dumbfounded. Not dumbfounded because Nami got dragged away, not because the date ended lame but because she still had his hat...

"That was lame..." Sanji muttered, seeing Luffy depressed standing at the door. "Where the hell did Zoro go to..."

Just as soon as Sanji said that, his phone rang. Sanji picked up with half lidded eyes, seeing Zoro calling

"I'm lost, I think?"

"... How?" Sanji wondered confused.

"I think I'm in a different subway going back towards school..."

"HOW?!"

Luffy turned around. He thought he heard Sanji's voice... But maybe it's just his imagination... The black haired boy looked through the window again.

This was so stupid...

.oOo. Day 17 .oOo.

Luffy was nervously sitting on his seat. He really hoped Nami brought his strawhat with her... And besides that, Sanji couldn't stop asking at school how their date went and if they kissed. Sanji actually already knew, but he had to act dumb. And Sanji and Luffy had a group project again, so Sanji was sitting next to Luffy right now.

They arrived at Nami's school station and Nami walked into the subway. It was crowded again, but not as crowded as yesterday... Fortunately.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled. Nami looked up and smiled, seeing the two men waving at her. She walked to them with a smile and Luffy smiled brightly too when he saw his hat on her head.

"You brought it with you!" Luffy said with a smile. Nami smiled too and nodded. She was almost about to give the hat to Luffy until Sanji said something.

"Hey Nami-swan... Luffy told me you're a bad kisser but I didn't imagine you to be..."

Nami's heart skipped a 'bad' beat and Luffy looked with a gaping mouth and widened eyes at his blonde friend. The same blonde friend who could keep his face straight after telling such a lie.

"I never said that!" Luffy yelled shocked while he was sweating bullets. Luffy now looked at Nami who seemed to emit a dark aura. "I-I never said that!"

"And like I already said..." Nami started "What happened yesterday wasn't a kiss. It was an accident."

"I know! I know!" Luffy explained, holding his hands in front of him in defense. "I never said that."

"What? You told the whole class? Are you getting forgetful?"

Luffy's head snapped to Sanji "Could you stop that?! I never said anything like that." Luffy looked at Nami again, who seemed to look away with a pout. Luffy frowned. He didn't want her to feel bad because of something which wasn't true. He stood up to catch her attention, but she looked further away again.

"If you think I'm a bad kisser already, then why bother dating..." Nami muttered

"Naaami." Luffy whined "I didn't say that... I don't care you being a bad kisser..."

 _Care you being a bad kisser... Bad kisser..._

The bad wording of Luffy only kept echoing into Nami's head and a small vein kept throbbing in her forehead. She have had it...

Nami immediately grabbed Luffy's uniform tie and she pulled him to her, in his surprise. She placed her lips on his, making him gasp in shock. Nami moved her lips slowly against his, parting and kissing again. At one point, the surroundings for Luffy and Nami felt invisible...

Nami parted, pushed the hat back onto the owner's head and she stomped to the door as it reached her station.

"For your information, I only kiss men I identify as boyfriend. So consider yourself taken, bub!" Nami yelled frustrated. She left the subway and Luffy and Sanji were left speechless.

"What just happened?" Luffy asked, feeling weird as his belly and lips tickled.

"Apparently... You have a girlfriend?" Sanji murmured "You're welcome, I guess?" Luffy sat down as he straightened his hat, staring in front of him. "I was trying to provoke her to kiss you by lying... But apparently you're officially dating..."

They were both staring in front of them, not believing this just happened. This was a very different way of making it official...

"I like kissing... I get it now." the black-haired whispered. Nami tasted sweet and she felt really soft... Sanji snickered. His plan succeeded. Luffy suddenly pouted and looked at Sanji. "I'm still gonna tell Pudding how mean you are... Giving me a heart attack and all..."

"Damnit..."

.oOo. Day 18 .oOo.

Nami stood at the station, waiting for her subway to arrive. She shifted on her feet and she frowned a bit annoyed. Damnit... She had a boyfriend now and a stupid one too...

The subway was heading towards her station and it stopped in front of her. Nami took a very deep sigh before she went in. She saw Luffy sitting and he was fidgeting with his fingers. Nami sat down on the seat next to him and Luffy hadn't looked at her yet, but he knew she was the one.

The subway drove off again and Nami was playing with her phone. She saw Luffy put his hands down, relaxed on his upper legs. They hadn't said anything to each other yet.

Nami figured nothing will happen from Luffy's side. Not because he was shy, but because he was just plain stupid to try anything. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Nami suddenly asked while she was still occupied with her phone.

"Nope." Luffy answered, staring at people again in the subway. Nami smiled softly at that. It didn't surprise her at all. Nami put her phone away, and she noticed she was taking over Luffy's bad habits... She was staring at a few people.

Her brown eyes now landed on his hand again. Should she...?

She lifted her hand and slowly went to his. She was staring at his face the same time to see if he would notice anything.

Nami placed her warm, soft hand on his warm, rough one. His face turned to look at her hand and he looked at her, seeing she was staring back.

"Lesson one: Girlfriend and boyfriend sometimes show a bit of affection." Nami explained with a sweet smile. Luffy looked at their hands again, seeing their fingers were entwined.

He really liked the feeling a lot, weirdly enough... "I like it." he said with his grin. Nami grinned back at him, happy he actually liked it. Small baby steps like this will be OK...

It was stupid how something this small could make them feel happy. Luffy was looking at their hands, and only now he noticed how tender, little fingers she had... His were much bigger. He never really took notice of girls attires, but even her nails seemed to be nicely done.

He now looked at Nami, who was looking outside the window. Luffy frowned a bit as he felt a weird feeling. Some kind of mystery feeling as if he was getting sick...

As soon as the subway arrived Nami's station, their hands parted. "I'll see you tomorrow again."

"Alright!" Luffy grinned happy. "Can we hold hands tomorrow again?"

Nami rolled her eyes and looked at him with a slight blush "Of course we can, idiot. You don't have to ask..."

Luffy's grin widened and Nami left the subway with a smile. As soon as she was gone, Luffy pouted. He missed her already, but this was a different kind of missing...

So this was it like to have a girlfriend...

.oOo. Day 19 .oOo.

Luffy was sitting on his seat, waiting for Nami to arrive. He was looking at the door Nami normally appeared from, but he didn't see her... His heart seemed to drop, but he revived again when she entered through the other door. He immediately grabbed his bag from his seat, and Nami sat down next to him with a smile

"Thank you again for reserving a seat for me."

"You're welcome." Luffy grinned happy. He really was happy to see her again, and she was too. But today, Nami and Robin talked about Luffy. The two women now felt it was Luffy's turn to try something. Sure, they knew he was stupid, but he did say he wanted to hold hands again. And maybe Nami will reward Luffy if he does want to hold her hand... Just to increase the affection a bit.

Nami held her hand next to her on purpose, and she was looking around in the subway with a smile "So... How did school go?" Nami asked softly, waiting for Luffy to get into action.

"Well..." Luffy started "Zoro went around and told I have a girlfriend and Hancock turned crazy... I don't get why she got crazy..." Nami looked with half-lidded eyes. She didn't get who Hancock was, but Nami might know the reason why she turned crazy... "But I didn't mind. I'm just happy to see you again because I missed you."

Nami's smile widened with slightly reddened cheeks. She missed him too, and now she didn't mind him saying so because they were now a couple. Maybe they were the weirdest couple ever, since they mostly have a relationship inside a subway and only talked at night on the phone, but they were still happy.

The orange haired now had an idea, but she was only going to propose it if Luffy grabbed her hand...

"How was your day?"

"Boring, but OK." Nami answered with a smile. Luffy was happy she was smiling more. Her smile was really beautiful. His owlish eyes looked at the hand on Nami's lap. Should he reach for it... Or not? Nami did tell him he didn't have to ask... So he could try and just do it. But he was afraid she might punch him...

Luffy looked at her face and she was looking outside again. Maybe he should make her sit at the window-seat more often... Luffy looked at her hand again and he moved his hand slowly.

Nami's smile widened when she felt his fingers brush slowly over the top of her hand. So he was trying... She found it so enormously cute. She looked at his hand and he was about to retreat his hand, until Nami laughed and grabbed it. "Don't be so scared. I already told you it's ok." she explained with a smile. He smiled uneasy, looking at their hands. He just couldn't understand why her touch suddenly made him feel weird. Maybe he should ask Zoro or Sanji.

"Hey Luffy, I was also wondering if you would like to join dinner tomorrow at my place? My mom will make her curry. It's her specialty." Nami explained with a smile, leaving Luffy staring "And my sister doesn't believe I have a boyfriend, so I want to make her shut up."

Luffy now grinned and nodded. "Yeah, sure! I love curry!"

Nami smiled at him again as she noticed he didn't mind meeting her family, which would turn a normal guy nervous. "That's great. If you send me your address, my sister and I can pick you up tomorrow at your home. Since it's Saturday tomorrow." she explained as she stood up to exit the subway at the upcoming station.

"Alright!" Luffy grinned. He got offered free food, so he was automatically happy. Nami excited the subway and Luffy immediately texted his address to her. Luffy smiled to himself as he felt himself turning excited. So this was the way a boyfriend and girlfriend acted?

Luffy pursed his lips and he dialed a number. "Saaaanji." Luffy whined "How come I suddenly feel different about Nami now." Luffy pursed his lips worse because he sensed Sanji rolling his eyes.

"That's because she is your girlfriend now. You love her~"

Luffy looked outside and he hummed

"Hmm... Love?"

.oOo. Day 22 - morning .oOo.

It was a new Monday and the subway was really hectic again, especially this time because Robin couldn't sit quietly on her place. She texted with Nami yesterday because Nami seemed weirdly enough stressed... Robin wasn't sure about what so she kept looking around in the subway to try and find Nami.

"Psst, Robin. I am here." Robin turned around to see a woman with a huge hat, sunglasses and a book in front of her nose. Robin looked expressionless, not sure of what to think about this.

"What?" Robin asked confused at seeing her best friend. "Nami, what-"

"Sst! Don't say my name before Luffy sees me!" Nami said annoyed, which made Robin only more confused.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, sitting down next to Nami "Did you get into a fight? Why are you hiding for him?"

Nami pulled her sunglasses off and she seemed to carry a troubled expression. "Well... Euhm... Luffy said he... Loves me..." Robin kept staring at Nami with a frozen face "Well... Not with those words, but he said he felt different about me now we are dating. So Sanji-kun told him it was because he loves me now. So he said it..."

"So?"

"So... Isn't it too early?" Nami wondered with a pained expression

"Well..." Robin thought out loud "I don't think there's no such thing as 'early' with love. If he feels like that, he feels like that..." The black-haired woman explained. Nami pouted, because Robin was right again.

"But why are you avoiding him?" Robin asked.

Nami laughed uneasy and she rubbed her cheek with her index finger. "Because I froze when he said this yesterday. He is the first man I feel different about. I think I'm scared to screw this up."

"How different do you feel about him?" Robin asked with a smile. Nami frowned slightly, thinking about that answer.

"He is a real idiot, but he is really honest. The other guys I dated already lied on the first date. Besides that, he is the first guy my mom and sister actually liked." Nami explained. Robin hummed with a widened smile. "It was really nice and cozy when he ate at my house. He didn't act differently or anything. He was just himself."

"Have you ever actually been in love?" Robin asked with a smile. Nami looked at Robin with pouted lips and she shook her head 'no'. "Because what you just told me, sounded like you are really in love. It sounded like you really love him."

A blush crept over Nami's cheeks. "What? You honestly think I love him?"

"Well, that's the question you have to answer yourself, but you sound really lovey-dovey."

The subway stopped at their station and Nami sighed. She couldn't hide herself anymore for Luffy... She really had to talk with him...

.oOo. Day 22 - afternoon .oOo.

The orange haired girl stepped into the subway and she looked around, hoping to find Luffy... Even though they never travel on the way back... Nami ended up frowning to herself, because she couldn't find him. Nami sighed and she sat down on an empty chair. This was going to be a very boring ride...

.oOo. Day 23 .oOo.

Nami couldn't sleep last night... She received a text from Luffy... Because he needed to talk with her. Nami had to hold herself back, because she felt like crying. He was going to break up with her, she was sure... And she was sure it was because she didn't say 'I love you' back...

Every boyfriend or girlfriend who said they wanted to talk with the ones they are seeing, means they were going to break up. Nami stepped into the subway, and she got suddenly shocked when she saw Luffy sitting a few steps further, staring at her. He saw her...

Nami gulped and she walked to him. He kept staring at her. She sat down and she took a deep gulp "So... Why do you wanna talk... Did I do something wrong?"

"What? You didn't do anything wrong." he said still staring at her. "You are acting kinda weird."

Nami let a deep breath go she didn't know she was holding. "You idiot..." Nami started, rubbing her forehead "When a boyfriend says 'we need to talk', it ends with breaking up. So that's another relationship rule you have to know."

"I see..." Luffy answered, putting his fist in his hand "But I still have to tell you something."

Nami looked up, seeing he was making an unsure expression "I have to move away... My father got a new job offer at New World, so I'm being transferred to a different school."

Nami turned pale. "Eh...?" No way... The only boy she finally felt good with, was moving away to a place a few hours away from here... "Are you for real?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded with a pout "So... What about us?"

"What about us?"

"Well, we are going to live far apart... Is our relationship going to work...?"

"Why not?" Luffy asked with a grin "We don't know as long as we don't try."

Nami smiled gently and she nodded. He was right. As long as they don't try, they can never be sure. "When are you moving away?"

"Tomorrow." Luffy answered with a pout, turning Nami sad. Tomorrow already... "But we can always call and skype together!"

Nami smiled widely. Luffy was so positive... She was getting hope that it was going to work out. "Alright." Nami said with a smile on her beautiful face. "Let's try."

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Otherwise, let's make a promise! Marry me when we graduate from school!"

"Whaaaat..." Nami said with disbelieve. "Luffy, you are 17 and I'm 18... Don't talk about marriage as if it's nothing..."

Luffy grinned again "Don't worry! Everything will be ok!"

Nami's smile widened and she shook her head "Unbelieveable how much I love you..."

"Shishishi!"

.oOo. Day 817 .oOo.

Around two years have passed and those two years were relatively boring for Nami... At least in the subway.

Nami talked a lot on the phone with Luffy while she traveled the subway, but it didn't feel the same. Still, Luffy was right. It did work out and they still had a relationship. They talked via skype and send a lot of messages.

The subway arrived at Nami's school station and Nami sighed deeply. She changed her high heels for her sneakers just now on the subway, because she just couldn't hold it on much longer. She let out her long hair out of her bun and she stroke her black dress to make sure it wasn't dirty. That was one, huge graduation party and she have had it already. Nami stepped into the subway, but she gasped when she saw every seat was taken and at how busy it was at this time of the day "What the hell?!" Nami said, seeing the crowd. No one left the subway, so she still didn't have a place to sit. Was this serious?!

Nami looked around to see if she had a seat. Her feet were killing her so she had to sit somewhere. She gasped when she saw Zoro and Sanji sitting on a seat "Sanji-kun! Zoro!"

"Why don't I get a honorific?"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji said enthusiastic. "You have gotten so beautiful in those two years!"

"You guys look great! It has been such a long time!" Nami said with a huge smile. The orange haired woman shifted on her feet. "By the way, have you guys seen a free seat somewhere?"

"Yeah." Zoro said, pointing towards the front "Somewhere at the front I believe..."

"Thank you! Let's meet up sometime!" Nami said with a grin as she walked further. Sanji and Zoro looked at her, Zoro with half lidded eyes and Sanji looked sad.

"She is so beautiful..." Sanji muttered

"I swear, if that idiot is going to ruin this..."

Nami walked further and she finally saw the free seat. She smiled widely and she sat down with a deep sigh. "Finally..." she whispered "How come this subway got so crowded..."

"Because I asked all my classmates and friends to help. Everyone is sitting on a seat in the hope you would sit next to me." Nami's eyes widened slowly and she looked next to her, seeing a 19 year old boy grinning at her. "And this is the exact same seat where we met each other." Nami began to tear up when she kept staring at him. "You look really beautiful."

"L-Luffy!" Nami cried, suddenly hugging him. Luffy laughed and hugged her back "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

"What are you doing here!?" Nami asked shocked, tracing her eyes all over his face. It was so unreal!

Luffy looked confused at her. "What? You don't remember?" The blackhaired man reached to his bag and he grabbed a box out of it, making Nami look with widened eyes "Firstly, congratulations on your graduation! I graduated too last week! Secondly-"

"NO." Nami suddenly stated "You were serious!?"

"So you do remember?"

"You have got to be kidding!?"

"We are now 19 and 20..."

Nami stared at Luffy's face with a shocked expression and Luffy kept looking back with owlish eyes. Luffy's eyes traced down to the box and Nami's eyes followed suit. The man opened the box and the woman gasped, seeing the ring. It was a small diamond but Nami's didn't give one crap about it.

"You weren't kidding..."

"No."

"I can't believe you are proposing in the subway..." Nami muttered softly, but she gasped by the following:

"Just say yes!"

"SAY YES!"

"MARRY HIM ALREADY!"

"He only talked about you those last two years! Say yes!"

Every friend and classmate yelled through the subway, telling Nami to say yes. Nami began to tear up more and she looked at him.

"Y-Yes." she answered with a sob.

"WOO-HOO!" the whole subway yelled out, but the couple were too busy kissing each other through laughter.

Now, this was known as the legendary 'Travel Love' story.


End file.
